Confused
by morphodoll
Summary: She…must have mistaken his meaning. Of course, she looked cute- seriously cute, cuter than any rabbits, any kittens, any cubs- but he didn’t like it at all when people looking at her like that.Ryuu x Finn.Oneshot.


**Title:** Confused

**Pairing:** RyuuxFinn

**Summary:** She…must have mistaken his meaning. Of course, she looked cute- _seriously_ cute, cuter than any rabbits, any kittens, any cubs- but he didn't like it _at all_ when people looking at her like _that._

**Genre:** Romance/Comedy -*fluff*

**Rating:** K+

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything; except for the fic. So sorry about the fluff, hey it's S.A anyway…

* * *

_Triple attack of cuteness!!_

Ryuu thought as his stride was halted by the view in front of him. He already felt his blood rushing under his skin and made way to his face thus resulting his face redden. He was not surprised if his nose going to gush out blood anytime soon. But, _this_ was indeed a huge shock as he blinked his eyes again.

"F-f-finn…?!" In front of the school gate, Finn stood warily, looking around her every now and then- wearing a _girl uniform_. The low cut skirt made her super long legs stood out more and as the wind blew the tresses of her long wig, her exotic features glistened under the sun. She was tilting her head cutely, as she heard Ryuu called out her name.

"Ryuu!" She waved excitedly at him and in that instant Ryuu realized that he was not the only one awestruck by her appearances. He looked around cautiously; almost all boys were ogling her from top to toe- he could just felt the strong male infatuations by their leering eyes and some were obviously drooling. He didn't know why but he could felt his blood boiling and as a reminder, Ryuu is definitely not the type who'll get mad easily, unlike Kei.

Those boys were literally head over heels and he couldn't help but to gripped his knuckles and gritted his teeth.

"Ryuu, what's wrong?" Of course, the last thing he wanted was for Fin to see him mad, so he forced a _really_ fake smile and patted her head softly. Unaware, Ryuu certainly didn't realized that his dark aura vibe had made it way to Finn.

"Finn, can you _not_ wear this tomorrow?," he asked somewhat nicely but the other boys can already felt his dark aura transmitted to all of them. Kei's action was surely epidemic.

Ryuu, a dead straight man as he always was, couldn't deciphered what it will for Finn that took the great efforts to dress up for him. What about waking up early, correcting her wig now and then, twirling in front of the mirror_s _for hours- and _that_ was all she got for _this_?! She was utterly shocked and immediately cried (or _wailed_…) after giving him the puppy eyes attack and shoved Ryuu's face away from hers. She stormed off and hit Ryuu with her schoolbag.

And again, Ryuu was confused. He blinked his eyes a few times. Why was she mad? What did he done wrong? He looked around him to find the others were sweat dropping at his obliviousness and leaved him alone since their subject of adoration had took off.

…

……

_Oh!_ Then, it dawned on him, _"Finn, can you not wear this tomorrow?"_ She…must had mistaken his meaning. Of course, she looked cute- _seriously_ cute, cuter than any rabbits, any kittens, any cubs- but he didn't like it _at all_ when people looking at her like _that_, it made him somewhat angry. He raked his short hair and knelt down; completely feeling defeated.

"She hates me…"

**************************************************

"What's wrong with Ryuu?," Tadashi worriedly asked as his eyes followed Ryuu that was tripping over, _again and again_. It's the 10th time now and Tadashi already lost counts of Ryuu's stumbling over the tables and trees in the greenhouse. He even spilt Akira's precious tea on his _head_ and ate cakes with his _face_.

Akira shrugged sympathetically while the twin looked at each other questioningly. Hikari looked worried and nudged Kei to ask Ryuu what had happened to him today. Kei, of course was so happy that Hikari held his hand and willingly made his way to Ryuu who was currently hitting his head on the tree.

Kei looked at the sobbing birds in the bird cage- Ryuu didn't even want to play with them today. And his state of spacing out was way more dangerous than Hikari. Kei touched Ryuu's shoulder curiously and as Ryuu looked back at him, he jumped in horrid shock. That said man was terrible, his souls were flying away and he didn't seem to be in a right state of mind.

"What happened, Ryuu?"

"…she hates me…she hates me," Ryuu mumbled repeatedly. Jun and Megumi came to him and gave him that lost puppy look that definitely made him guilt-ridden. Megumi held out her writing board, "_What happened, Ryuu?" _Ryuu shook his head again.

"…Finn…she wears girl uniform today…," Hikari immediately ran over to them with shiny and sparkling yes. "Really?! Finn always wants to show Ryuu that!" Hearing that, Ryuu soul evidently leaved from his mouth and Akira caught it, angrily with her hands. "Way to go, Ms. 2nd Place," Kei snickered to Hikari as Ryuu gaining a little more composure.

"Yeah, where's Finn, anyway?" Akira thoughtfully asked and again, Ryuu's soul was flying. Tadashi scoffed at Akira innocently, "Akira always give bad comments," and in that instant blood was gushing out from Tadashi's poor face as Akira reflexively punched him in the face.

"…everyone were ogling her legs…and I got pretty mad and told her to not wear that tomorrow but that's not what I meant. I don't want them to look at her like _that_…," Ryuu hid his face with his hand helplessly as he felt the heat was rising up on his cheeks.

"So, Ryuu, you mean, you're jealous?" Tadashi asked nonchalantly.

"…yeah. And then, she…cried or…wailed." The others can exactly imagined Finn's face wailing loudly and sweat dropped on that thoughts.

Hikari patted his shoulder quite hard making him look at her with that pitiful look on his face. "Don't worry Ryuu, we'll help you!" As usual she gave him her thumb sign and winked happily, determined to help her friend.

**************************************************

Finn was still sobbing…or wailing. She mumbled some incoherent words about 'Ryuu..hatesss..me' and making Hikari, Akira and Megumi easily found her hiding spot. Finn quickly rubbed her eyes as she saw the other three girls nearing her place. "…Hikari? Akira?...Megumi?!"

"What are you guys doing here?!"

"It's about Ryuu…," Hikari started as she took a place beside Finn.

Finn looked shock and in that instant her tears came streaming down excessively as her mouth still gaping like a dead fish. She even muttered, "…he hates me…he hates me," repeatedly with that still gaping mouth. The other three girl sweat dropped as they thought Ryuu's reaction was exactly the same minus the overflowing tears.

Megumi wrote something on her writing board, " _It's your fault, he's been acting weird today_." Akira shuddered at Megumi 's weird dark aura to Finn. She sighed and took over since whatever Hikari and Megumi doing are not working.

"Finn, can you show us what kind of pose you showed Ryuu, this morning?"

Finn wiped her tears and straightened up while dusting her skirt. She adjusted her wig a little bit, they became a little crooked from her excessive crying. She cleared her throat and stood sheepishly while fidgeting with the end of her skirt. At the same time, the wind that blew causing her exotic face looked more striking.

Hikari, Megumi and Akira gaped and at some point having nosebleed from Finn's cuteness. "Too cute…," Akira obviously can't contain her excitement as she threw her arm towards Finn. "Kyaaa~Finn is soooo cute!" Hikari still suffered from the nosebleed and Megumi's features softened a bit.

"_Ryuu was only jealous_." Hikari and Akira nodded at what was written by Megumi. Finn, still oblivious, was making the face 'what are you guys talking about?' Hikari shook her head and then put her hands on Finn's shoulder.

"He said, that he didn't like it when other boys looked at you. "

And in a split second, Finn took off- storming away quickly after it dawned on her.

**************************************************

"Where's Ryuu?" Finn screamed as she kicked the greenhouse door open revealing only the stalker Kei, Tadashi and Jun blinking confusedly.

"He's in the resting room---," Tadashi can felt the wind breezing as Finn took off yet again. Only then, he noticed the blood coming out from his nose and as he looked around he noticed even Kei and Jun had blood flowing from their noses.

"…that Finn is really something, huh?" Once again Tadashi nonchalantly commented making Kei and Jun made that blank face clearly stating, 'don't attach these things to us.'

Finn again kicked the door open finding Ryuu curled up in the bed, shivering from something. He sat down as he heard noises coming from Finn breaking the door.

"Ryuu…?" She stated softly and threw her arms around his neck and easily cling her legs to Ryuu's waist. Reflexively, Ryuu pressed his forehead to Finn's and making him blushed in that process.

Finn as always, cupped his cheek and blatantly leaned in to him making Ryuu's face blushed an even deeper colour of red. "Do you hate me?" Ryuu asked in a whispering tone as he looked down, unable to meet Finn's eyes as he squeezed her hand in his hold.

She was taken a back at first but then she smiled softly and tilted her head, "I will never hate Ryuu, because I really like Ryuu." Ryuu can felt the blood once more rushing under his skin and he was aware how red he is right now as Finn caressing his hair.

"Finn…"

"Hnn?"

Ryuu leaned down at her and slowly pressed down his lips to hers. He lingered over her lips for a while before he broke off completely blushing that there were even smokes coming out from his ears. Finn still looked startled, but then smiled affectionately. Since her smile is contagious, Ryuu can't help to smile too.

"About this morning, I'm sorry- you're cute, of course, cuter than any _rabbits_, but I don't like the way they look at you…," Ryuu looked away still blushing profusely making Finn chuckled a bit. Then she tightened her hugs making both of them fall onto the beds.

"It's ok, I'm really happy because Ryuu is concern about me." Ryuu felt the heat rising up again as Finn confusedly looking at the said boy fainted. Putting her hands on his forehead, she released her hold from his waist. "Ryuu, you're on a fever…"

Ryuu smiled silently while smokes still coming out puffing from his ears. Of course he's on fever, he really was happy- it was like being in Madagascar with all the animals, no, larger, Africa! Yes, Africa! "I really like Finn too…" he mumbled making Finn too blushed and fainted of shock on the floor.

* * *

Too much fluff...*my eyes hurts


End file.
